Alfa
Alfa (or commonly known as FLLFFL or abbreviated as FL) is the former/current reigning RHG Champion of the RHG Tournaments and a characters in the BSE and RHC Tournaments. Personality Alfa is a serious and formidable character who is not to be reckoned with. When provoked, he reveals a very destructive behavior to the edge of him wanting to kill his opponent, relentlessly, even if it meant him risking his own life just to kill whoever it was who dared. He has also displayed a sign of being mischievous and a narcissistic attitude, which was mostly shown in his fight against Thunder. However, he does not put aside his very tedious and deadly personality, even against those who are very inexperienced or poorly trained in fighting; he will not be stopped easily. This personality trait has given him the nickname "The Unstoppable", and his determination and ever-growing winning streak and popularity has also earned him the title of "The Unbeatable Champion" throughout his years in the RHG Tournaments, taking down his foes both either bigger or stronger than him, like Terantula, Drift, Pulse and Steel. Appearance Alfa's true age is mostly seen in his early 40's, but later on was revealed to be in the age of 41, making him the oldest RHG Fighter in RHG history. His color is that of Lime Green, becoming pale each time he has sustained injuries or through aging, he also seems to have pale Lavender eyes. Though he looks physically limp and unable to fight, he is not to be underestimated as he can be a deadly and powerful foe when he engages in a fight, where he can easily defeat or kill an opponent who had his/her guard down. Though being the oldest, he is still a powerful fighter that is no easy prey to anyone. Abilities 'Street Fighting' Alfa is equally skilled in street fighting, which he has shown many times whenever he'd fight someone who either took his sword away from him or him not using it all. He has defeated a few opponents with this, such as Pulse; during the brief moment that he was weaponless, he easily took down Pulse just by blocking each of his attacks and then throwing his own attacks at him. He then placed a pebble onto the Jet Thruster of his Jet Sword and fired it, knocking out Pulse temporarily. 'Jet Sword' Alfa's trademark weapon, making it a famous 'landmark' in the RHG history book. Though it looks like an ordinary bladed weapon, it hides a very deadly and destructive power, which Alfa himself tries to keep under it's seemingly unbreakable blade throughout his life. The sword has a thirst for both Chaos and Fighting, forcing Alfa to fight numerous times just to keep it from harming anyone else and unleashing its true potential, which has yet to be seen and/or known. The sword also has a Jet function in it, serving as Alfa's transportation as well during off and on battles. When not battling, he uses it to travel around as a sort of 'personal plane', but during battles, he cunningly uses its Jet function to his advantage, in terms of agility and attack speed for his own purpose. The sword itself has sustained a lot of brutal blows over the years and still remaining as it is, though soon it will break and the 'curse' that resides in it will be forever gone, hopefully. Battle History To Be Added... Gallery Trivia *Alfa is still considered the #1 RHG Fighter in the Tournament's history. *The name of his real life creator/counterpart is Philip "Terkoiz" Lacanlale.